On My Own
by international.leprechaun
Summary: This is the 6th Hunger Games and the Game makers have gotten a little more creative with everything. This is the story of Alexa Brenan from District 7. Will she win or lose? Read and review.
1. A Bad Start

**This is the story of the 6****th**** Hunger Games. This where the Game makers are now a bit more creative with the arena. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AND NEVER WILL. Enjoy and please review.**

Alexa Brenan District 7

My breath comes out in shallow breaths. I'm freaking out and I know exactly why: it's the day of the reaping and my name is in the glass bowl 16 times. Alexa Brenan is written on paper and in that deathly bowl _16 _times. I'm 16 now, ironic much? I'm only supposed to have 4 slips in but I took extra slips for the food. Today is the only day we get to sleep in, but I don't think anyone can, not even the youngest children.

It's the 6th annual Hunger Games after the Dark Days and I have been in that reaping bowl for four years now. I know the procedure of the reapings and what follows. Knowing this makes me feel no calmer though.

So far we have had not a single victor for our district. That means we have no mentor either. One girl came close, but died in the top three. In the Hunger Games there is no prize for third, nor second – 24 go in and only one comes out. I know this too. In the past six years there was one victor from 1, one from 2, three from 4 and even one from 9, but never from 7.

What scares me most is the fact that my friend, Abigail, from school has her name in _27_ times. She is the same age as me but has 4 siblings to share the food with. I often try to slip her some of my food when I'm at school like the rest of the kids around here. She never takes any though. She's stubborn.

My grades are good but I sometimes skip class. The teachers don't seem to care anyways.

This means I have a lot of free time, mainly on the weekends though, so I train.

I train in fear of being reaped for the Games. I have trained since the Games were first announced. Some other districts train their kids as well but not here. Not in 7. We have no professionals to guide us, no equipment to use, nothing that could help us but I still found a place.

I train in the woods using bows and arrows stolen from my father. I'm ok with an axe too though I find it a bit heavy for my fragile figure. No one knows that I train though. Not even Abigail.

I hear my parent's door open. We live together and our family isn't doing to well, especially in the cold winters. My father works in the woods all year round, chopping wood while my mother mainly stays home keeping our house presentable and putting food on the table.

I get up as well and find the clothes I wear only once a year, the clothes that are probably the only thing I have that I may be able to look presentable in.

I find the pale mint green dress lying ironed on the back of my bed. I pull it on, enjoying the soft touch of the fabric against my pale, freckled skin. I then pull a brush through my messy brown hair and head down for breakfast, which I normally eat alone, but seeing as today is reaping day, my parents eat with me.

When we're done I wash the dishes and we head for the main square in District 7 along with the rest of the district. Everyone seems to look a bit neater today than they ever would in school. I see familiar faces flash by and wonder if it will be one of my classmates facing their death this year… or will it be me… _No!_ I tell myself. I wont be reaped. At least not this year.

When we arrive our mayor is already up on stage preparing to give out his annual speech that the Capitol has written for him. When that's over our new escort makes an appearance too. Her hair died a lime green; her eyes the same colour and layers of layers of makeup cover her face making her look like a clown.

"Happy Hunger Games to you all! I'm Charlotte Bell and I'm your new escort!" she says in her shrilled capitol accented voice.

She then saunters over to the big glass ball filled with thousands of girl's names sentenced to death. Her gloved hand circles the slips of paper for too long and then plucks one out right from the middle. She makes a big deal in opening it and we can hear every crinkle of the paper through the installed speakers.

"Abigail Levee!"

I turn to see the face I have known since the first day of school, my best friend is distraught but somewhere deep inside we both knew how the odds were never in her favor. I see her gulp down her fear and take a steady step forward though her hands tremble. She looks at her feet- the whole way, not meeting her siblings' gaze.

"I volunteer!"

This is the first volunteer in District 7. I turn to see who said it and find everyone staring at me. I'm the one who volunteered. I search for a reason to my actions and find it all too easily; Abigail never had any training plus she has 4 younger siblings to look out for. Admittedly, I have a better chance than her.

I walk briskly to the stage, avoiding everyone's amazed gazed, and take Abigail's place.

"So what's your name darling?" the escort asks me like I've known her for years.

Reluctantly I answer "Alexa Brenan, 16"

"Well let's give a round of applause to our new tribute and first volunteer for the Hunger Games!"

The crowd stays silent so the escort proceeds with the boy tribute. Again she takes forever to choose the slip and again she makes a big deal in opening the slip, but finally she says:

"Louis Paler!"

I don't recognize him or his name. He steps out from the 14 year old section and shakily walks to the stage. We shake hands and from there; everything is a blur.

All I remember is that we are ushered into separate rooms in the Justice building.

My parent's rush in with tears in their eyes. I try to keep my own back for the cameras but I finally break. By the time Abigail comes I'm a disgrace but so is she.

"It'll be ok. Everything will be ok Abi, I promise." Using her nickname in hope of comforting her.

"Why did you do it?" she asks and we both know what she means by _it _– volunteer for her.

"I don't know. I never planned it. I guess I was afraid for you. For your siblings…" I trail off, not knowing what else to say.

"But what about you?" she inquires, her pale grey eyes staring into mine.

"I've trained." I tell her.

There's a look of shock on her face but when the Peacekeepers come to take me away she gives me something through clenched hands, turns around and walks away whispering something inaudible to me.

When I'm alone, I slowly open my fist to see what she gave me. I see a small twig attached to an emerald leaf, a similar colour to my eyes. On it, is engraved a message. It reads: "Some people see a hopeless end, while others see endless hope".

I'm still thinking about the message when the Peacekeepers usher me to the car, which will take us to the train.

I think to myself; _I guess I've found my district token_.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, alert and favorite to keep me writing! Summer holidays coming up so I will update more often :)**


	2. On Our Way

**Chapter 2 of the 6****th**** hunger games. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Hunger Games because Susanne Collins does and I envy her for that.**

The train station is crowded with cameras and now I regret my tears. It makes me look weak and vulnerable which I'm not. I should've been more careful, I'm probably a victim to the stronger tributes now. Oh well, can't change any of that now… At least I'm not the only one: Louis cried as well and is doing nothing to hide it.

The train cabins are too luxurious for my liking. Too comfy and to bright, my room especially. It's huge. I could probably fit my houses whole first floor in here and there would still be space left over. The bed is also a large and meant for 2 people with crisp white linen and fluffy pillows. I flop don immediately, exhausted from today's event and fall fast asleep in the now moving train. My district token still clenched tightly in my fist.

A knock on my cabin door wakes me. Dinner. I wonder what surprises this will bring. I get dressed in black track pants and a green shirt with a leaf design, which reminds me to leave the gift from Abi behind. I then meet my escort and Louis in the dinning room.

"Ah, look who it is! Our volunteer!" Charlotte beams, her Capitol accent hurting my ears a little," me and Louis were just discussing the approach to the interviews and training days as well strategies for the arena".

I sit down and ask what they've talked about and this time it's Louis that answers: "Not much yet, but I'm considering joining some of the stronger tributes from one and two, you know, careers."

I'm taken by surprise by his decision. Sure he's strong, being a woodcutter and all, but I never saw him as one of those bloodthirsty carees.

"And what about you? Have you made any decisions or had any ideas yet?" the escort asks me.

"No," I reply "not yet" but secretly inside I'm planning on having allies because I don't think I could make it far on my own in the arena. I'm not about to telling Louis though. I don't trust him anymore, not that I ever did, it's just that I'm afraid he might leak out my plans and strategies to the careers and I don't want my enemies to know my every move.

"Well, let's watch the recap of the Reapings shall we?" Charlotte suggests and in response we nod our heads, as the food has not yet arrived. As much as I don't want to bring up the memories of this morning but I have to know whom I'm up against and maybe gain an advantage.

We turn on the TV and the replays of this morning begin.

From District 1 there is a strawberry blonde hair named Amy Bentley and a tough looking 17-year-old named Dylan Harbet. From 2 there's Lauren McCaw blowing kisses at the crowd and Charlie something. From District 3 there's a girl named Heather Li who looks sick and a skinny boy named Tristan Yang. From 4 there's Karla Dekas, with shoulder length blonde hair, and Bruce Jones whose eyes are lit with excitement. This particular image makes me sick, how can anyone be excited about the Games? Both of them are probably careers but I want the girl as my ally, though I don't know why. From 5 there's Elias Parker who I'm considering to ask to ally with me and a tall, ugly boy whose name I can't remember. From District 6 there is Rachel something-berry (or is it –bury?) and Alan Wu who trips and falls on his way up. Then it's us.

I see myself volunteer for my best friend Abigail after her names is called. Then Louis' name being called by the escort. Tears threaten to spill out again but I have to be strong in front of my soon to-be enemy.

Then they proceed. From 8 there's Robin Colson who's all muddy and dusty accompanied bye Harry Richards who I only remember because he peed his pants on stage. What an embarrassment it must have been for the District. From District 9 there's a short girl called Lucy something and a boy named Alan something I can't remember. I'll probably forget both of them before the replays are over anyway. I think I found another ally though, Julia Hawkins from 10. She looks brave and pretty strong too unlike her District partner Thomas Palmer. From District 11 there is my other possible ally: May Ness. Although she'd only 14 she looks determined to get back to her family of 7. The boy, Jacob Forbes, from 11 could also be a possible ally but I'm not so sure. From 12 there's Mary Collins and Alex Hill both covered in ash form head to foot. Then the anthem plays and then it's over.

"I sure want to join the guys from 1,2 and 4! They look so powerful! I hope they'll take me," exclaims Louis, almost deafening me as he is sitting right next to me.

After that comment we eat our dinner in silence, which was brought to us by mute people, Avoxes. I feel sympathy for them. How cruel the Capitol really is.

The food is probably the best I've ever had, and ever will. The roast duck is amazing and the fries are even better. There's a variation of salads as well as fruits and bread. It's so rich that before long I feel like puking then excuse myself and go to my train cabin.

Inside my cabin I attempt taking a shower and epically fail. There are over a million buttons in there and each one does a different thing so I just stand there and press random ones, cringing and jumping back when I'm showered with a mixture of soaps and water temperatures. I continue at this until I have had enough of being sprayed at. I then press one last button that has a little sun on it and it dries me off in seconds. _I might be getting the hang of this_, I think to myself.

I then throw on the first thing I find and collapse onto the bed still thinking of my possible allies: Karla Dekas from 4, Elias Parker from 5, Julia Hawkins from 10 and both from 11; May Ness and Jacob Forbes. I don't want a career in my alliance and I don't think Elias is a career but then again I might be wrong, she's from a career district anyway. I'm sure Elias would join me though… I hope at least May will join with me in the arena. I can't chose now; I guess I'll have to wait for the training sessions to see…

**Sorry for the short chapter, just a bit uninspired… I know it's a bit confusing but here is a recap of the reapings:**

**D1- Amy Bentley 15, Dylan Harbet 17**

**D2- Lauren McCaw 16, Charlie Morris 18**

**D3- Heather Li 13, Tristan Yang 16**

**D4- Karla Dekas 14, Bruce Jones 18**

**D5- Elias Parker 16, Mathew Tucker 15**

**D6- Rachel Canterbury 14, Alan Wu 13**

**D7- Alexa Brenan 16, Louis Paler 14**

**D8- Robin Colson 17, Harry Richards 15**

**D9- Lucy Bodeen 18, Adam Smith 12**

**D10- Julia Hawkins 15, Thomas Palmer 17**

**D11- May Ness 14, Jacob Forbes 13**

**D12- Mary Collins 14, Alex Hill 13**

**When I get to the Games there will also be recaps of deaths but maybe not at the end of each chapter though. Most recent ones will be at the bottom. Please review, favourite and alert to keep me inspired!**

**Please also check out my friends' story: ****The Spark****, ****Silent Screams**** and ****Cracked, Broken but not Defeated.**


	3. Weird Fashion

**Disclaimer: don't own these amazing stories but sure wish I did. Forgive me for making Louis, Alexa's District partner, such an ass but he's going to stay that way. If that stops you from reading then I'm sorry. Moving on to the ceremonies. Enjoy.**

The bright light of the sun peeking into my cabin window wakes me. I push myself up onto my arms, though my legs are still stretched out, and look out my window.

A rainbow of colours blinds me for a moment. All the buildings are a different shade of one colour or another. The tall, reflective structures surrounded by shinning blue water with the sky equally blue dazzle me. I've never seen anything quite as beautiful or as colourful. Then it hits me; what I'm looking at is the Capitol.

It's so luxurious compare to our barren District that we call home. Even from here it looks a lot more alive than it ever would in 7. The streets are filled with colored people, all dyed and artificial.

Again, I hear a knock on my door signifying breakfast. I pull on the first things I find, which happens to be what I wore yesterday and hurry to the neighboring cabin where the food is served. Breakfast is as delicious as the previous dinner. This time though, I take smaller bites not to feel sick again.

Our train then suddenly comes to halt, making us all jerk a little.

"We've arrived at the Capitol," our escort announces and I know this is the beginning of the torture and preparation for the Games.

We are escorted into separate rooms. The makeover rooms. Inside, three Capitol people wait for me. All colored and artificial like the rest. They lay me down on a table and start fussing over me, washing and scrubbing me, chatting bubbly all the way. Apparently I'm not clean enough to them. Then they start tearing the hair from my legs and arms and I wince each time they pull the wax from my skin.

I lose track of time, although I know I've been here for quite a while now. When they're finished, my skin is raw and stinging. Then they leave and I'm standing alone in the room with only a paper robe to cover me.

I feel exposed but when the doors swing open I see my stylist and I'm still standing there without having moved.

The stylist's hair is a dark purple with turquoise streaks but at least her skin is still a natural colour though her eyes have obviously been changed as they now match the streaks in her hair. She introduces herself as Georgia Harrington. Then she starts rambling on of how brave I was to volunteer and how much better I look when I'm clean. For the rest I just tune out, thinking of my enemies and allies. That is until Georgia snaps her fingers in front of my face and orders me to come with her. In the next room the prep team wait for me in a line, hiding my outfit for the opening ceremonies, all three of them grinning like idiots.

"Now," my stylist says, "we need to make the crowd notice your district this year and I don't want to dress you like last year, a tree. So this year, me and my colleague, who is your district partners stylist, thought to dress you as the actual woodcutters instead."

The prep team moves aside, revealing my costume. It consists of extremely short shorts (more like underwear) and a checked blouse, which I doubt will cover much. Then there's an axe and of course it's fake. They wouldn't want me to hurt any audience in the crowd. Typical Capitol.

"So… let's get dressed!" Georgia exclaims as if it is the most exiting thing ever, but I have no choice.

_These really are short_, I think to myself as I pull on the shorts and I'm also dismayed that the blouse is tied up, so that my belly is showing. Plus the top few buttons are missing, showing much more of me than I expected.

I have no time to take in the full aspect of my costume as they start to fuss all over me again. Painting my nails to match the crimson red of my checkered blouse. Adding leaf patterns to my arms and legs since the denim shorts don't cover any bit of them. Curling my hair then braiding the side bits so that they join at the back and intertwining a fake vine in as well. They add a ton of make up on my face and I can almost feel it weighing me down.

When they're done, I look in the mirror. They press a switch somewhere on the back of my shorts and the leaves on my head light up. It's like I'm wearing a victor's crown already and I wonder what the Capitol will think of that. I can hardly recognize the girl in the mirror; her shorts too short, her top too showy and all of it just isn't me.

I know my stylists are just trying to make me look nice and get me sponsors but I think they're enjoying it too much. The look in their eyes and the giggles, it's kind of creeping me out.

Finally they take me to the waiting area where are horses are waiting.

My stylists leave me but not before presenting Louis to me. Though he's not wearing a shirt he has similar styled denim, torn shorts and the same axe. The only difference is he has a light up leaf necklace instead of on his head.

I put both hands in the pockets of my overly showy shorts only to find my district token. A secret smile spread across my face as I remember the message engraved on it.

**Sorry if I'm not following the books on the stylists but since this is earlier I figure it would be slightly different and the train ride might take a bit longer. The next chapter might take a while, as I have to invent the outfits for the remaining districts so please bear with me. Please REVIEW, FAVOURITE and ALERT!**


	4. A Parade

**Sorry for making you wait but it took a while to invent all the parade costumes. Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: it's too bad that I never had any great ideas like Suzanne Collins.**

We climb onto our carriage with two black horses to pull it. Since we're from District 7, we go on about halfway, which gives me time to have a quick look around at what the others Districts are wearing.

I immediately notice District 1, which is way up at the front of the chariots. Both of the tributes are wearing crowns and have bright red cloaks with white fur. Both of them are also holding a sceptres decorated in gems and jewels. Underneath it all they're wearing skin-tight gold clothes. All in all, they look extremely rich, like royalty, which matches their district's specialty: luxury. _Well, their stylist have certainly achieved something_, I think to myself.

Next I notice 2, masonry. The tributes have gold headsets and are covered in armour plates. An additional hammer is placed in the male tributes hands. The girl, probably aged 16, has a knife and I bet she knows how to use it. Hopefully the weapons are just as real as my axe. Absolutely fake.

My eyes skim over the District 3 tributes and all I see is a clump of metal probably meant to represent clockwork. Not very interesting I would say and I won't remember them by the time this is over.

District 4 is a little inappropriate, but so is my costume so I won't judge. The female tribute, Karla - another possible ally, is wearing a tight blue bikini top with no straps and a lot of pearls. I mean like a _lot_. She's also wearing a leaf skirt, though it is extremely short. The boy is wearing matching blue board shorts (bare chest, but no abs, which is sad), with a trident in his left hand and an old looking fishing hat on his head. He too is covered in pearls but less than Karla.

District 5 I can't remember; only that it had something to do with lightning. Come to think of it, I don't even know what District 5's industry is but I do remember wanting a tribute for an alliance there.

6 I don't remember either.

And then before I know it it's us. Riding out in front of the Capitol crowds but just before we leave one of my prep team hauls a plastic tree onto the carriage and whispers "hit it". Then we're off. Lights blinding us, crowds shouting our names, horse shoes clanking on the street. Everything is happening too fast.

I raise my axe and the audience gasp, probably thinking I'm about to throw it at them – idiots. I hit the tree with all my force.

Nothing happens. The crowd starts jeering and mocking us. I hit the tree again and again nothing happens.

I hit it one last time and it suddenly bursts into sparkles. Tons of little green sparkles fly out in all directions. Now the audience are amazed and cheering.

I guess my stylists really wanted to make an impression this year. Have District 7 remembered. Or they just want to get bumped up to a better District. Either way it will help me get sponsors.

I look around to see the same thing happening on his side. He also got a tree. He also hit it. It also burst into sparkles. Now I don't feel as special.

My District partner will get sponsors too, and he's not even on my side. He's on the enemies' side. I guess that's what Career tributes are; the main enemy. And since Louis decided to join them, he'll be my enemy too. I hate him for that. I thought I could count on my district partner as an ally and now I can't unless I join the careers, which I'm not planning no doing.

Before I know it we arrive at the city circle where the rest of the chariots pull up behind us. The two Districts that really stand out, coming after us, are District 10 and 11.

10 are wearing skin-tight white clothes with black cow prints, but what I really found interesting was that they both have an animal skull on their head. Plus they each have a bone in their hand.

District 11 is probably the most colourful of all the costumes I have seen today. The female tribute, also a possible ally, is dressed in a colourful dress patterned with leaves and flowers, her blonde hair a little shorter than it was during the Reapings. The boy is wearing similar shorts, but his shaggy hair is still the same length. Both have a pile of fruits on their heads. The boy seems to be trying to eat the fruit but I bet it's plastic. I'm not so sure if I want him as an ally anymore, but I'll have to wait for training to make my final decision. Inside though I'm laughing.

I think I recall 9 being dressed in straw and 8 being extremely colourful but nothing more.

I hear someone clear his voice over the microphone; I immediately look up only to see our President. He's slightly overweight yet he is young.

Then he begins his annual speech about the Games, rebellions and the Dark Days. I just zone out as I have heard it before and know it almost word for word.

In my head I debate about who will get the most sponsors and come to the conclusion that it will probably be one of the richer Districts, Districts closer to the Capitol like 1, 2, not 3 and maybe 4. I hope 4 gets many sponsors as one of them may be in my alliance, unless she joins Louis and the rest of the Careers. That would really disappoint me, but I better not get my hopes up.

I'm brought back to reality when the horses jerk forward and the sound of their hooves echoes on the pavement. The speech is over and we head of to our rooms.

Our escort explains to us that we are on the 7th floor since we're form District 7 and that dinner will be served in 2 hours. She also clarifies when training starts the next morning and just goes on and on until we reach our dorms, which are even bigger than the train cabins. No surprise.

I take a quick shower, washing all the makeup of this evening off, find a comfortable outfit and flop onto the bed. I stay there the whole evening, missing dinner as a result, just thinking of strategies to use in the training centre. I've never seen it before, and no one from 7 has ever come out alive to tell us, so I don't really know what to do tomorrow. I know that there are different stations that include both survival skills and weapon practise.

In the end I decide that I will show of some of my skills with the weapons, hopefully giving me a better chance for an alliance, but also focus on the survival skills. I know most of the medical herbs and edible things in the forest but there might be something new to learn that I haven't already mastered.

Just before going to sleep I turn on the flat screen TV installed in my room only to see the recaps of the chariots ride. Now I see how the tree-that-burst-into-sparkles really looked – amazing. It's almost as noticeable as 11 with their colourful costumes. Hopefully it will get me some more sponsors.

**Hope you liked it! Please review, alert and favourite if you want a speedy chapter update. I'm already writing the next chapter so criticism will help that update. Thanks to all who have already reviewed! **


	5. Alliance

**Hi, there. I hope people actually read this. Forgive me for the lack of romance but don't fret, something is coming up! Please also forgive me if you find the names a tad boring but believe me, it's pretty hard to think of 24 names and last names and if the names of the characters stop you from reading there is nothing I can do. **

**Thank you sneezingpanda12345 for helping me with the names and costumes though. Also thanks to mimish100 for all the reviews. Enjoy and REVIEW to keep me motivated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

I wake up from a nightmare. My digital clock by my bedside says it's 9:02 AM.

I overslept.

Our escort, Charlotte, told us to meet for breakfast at 8:30. I don't care though.

I then remember that today is the first day of training and I want to make an impression and make it easier to make allies, so I can't be late.

I force myself out of the comfortable bed to get dressed. I pull on the prepared training clothes, left by my stylists, and hurry out of my oversized room. I nearly get lost on the way, entering the bathroom instead of leaving through the door.

Louis is already there, grinning that stupid grin like always, wearing similar training clothes.

Charlotte notices me immediately and starts ranting on about how being late won't get me anywhere, her lime green hair all over the place though her makeup already prefect and I wonder if that's just the way she naturally is.

I patiently listen to her complaints, almost tuning her out, and when she's finished telling me off, I reassure my escort that I won't be late again, though that's probably a promise I won't keep. Content with my response, she quietly sits down and continues with her meal. I sit down too but can't seem to eat anything at all.

The clock hand is nearing ten o'clock and I manage to nibble on some bread and gulp down some orange juice before all three of us head down to the training center.

At least we are not the last ones to get here. Districts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 11 all seem to be here. May from District 11 is starring at me. I return the gaze. She winks at me and then shifts her gaze to the arriving Districts – 6 and 9. Now we are just waiting for 8, 10 and 12.

We wait only awhile longer for all the districts to be present then a female with a mechanical sounding voice instructs us:

"In two weeks 23 of you will be dead. 1 of you will come out alive and victorious. My suggestion is that you don't ignore the survival skills even though all of you want to grab a sword. Most of you will die of natural causes such as hypothermia, dehydration, starvation or even insanity." I'm beginning to think she _is_ a robot…

Then she proceeds to tell us the consequences if any of us get into fights and so on, finally she let's us go.

As she predicted, many of the Career districts grab the weapons while most of the others head off to one of the survival stations. The girl from 9 also grabs a weapon and is surprisingly skillful with it. The prearranged Career alliance is whispering among them, probably thinking about asking her to join then in the arena. I leave them and decide to concentrate in finding allies.

I head over to the knot tying station where May is sitting, her blonde, short hair not hard to spot in the dull training center. I sit down next to her silently and she doesn't even look up. Another boy is also there but he soon leaves to another station so we are left alone.

'Hi," May starts the conversation with a cherry smile, her bright eyes shinning, "I'm May Ness from 11".

I reply with "I'm Alexa Brenan from 7. I'm interested in an alliance and was wondering if you want to join me." The words kind of spill from my mouth. "I would love to!" she exclaims, a little too loudly. "I was going to ask myself but I was afraid you would refuse…" she trails off and we just sit there in silence once more.

This time, I'm the one who starts up the conversation again. "Do you think we should have more people in the alliance?"

"Maybe. I think we probably should… Do you think the boy from my District, Jacob, could join us in the arena? It would mean a lot to me and to him."

I answer with a yes, as he was also one of my to-be allies, and don't question her motivations. She says she'll ask him at dinner today and see if he's interested.

We just sit there together, talking like we're oldest friends though we've only known each other for around 15 minutes. Here and there we add in people we want as allies. I mention that I want a Career in our alliance like Karla Dekas from 4 but May says she prefers Lauren McCaw form District 2. I also suggest Elias Parker from District 5. She thinks we should also have Julia from 10, which is actually one of my considered allies. In the end we agree that I will ask her.

We also talk about the abilities we have though we're both careful not to share too much, just in case. We can both climb trees and she's also pretty good at camouflaging too but she doesn't have a real weapon. She says she uses nature as her weapon. This means she wouldn't have to grab from the Cornucopia; which I guess could be an advantage. I tell her about my training with the bow and arrows as well as an axe.

"Oh," she sighs "looks like I'm going to have to train with some kind of weapon if I want to keep up."

Then we part ways and move on to different stations because teacher reassures us that we have mastered the knots we were practicing. May goes to the fire building station. I look around for Julia from 10 but instead see Louis approaching the Careers. I stay frozen hoping to hear their conversation but they are too far away and I can only hear some of it:

"… please, you need me…" I recognize Louis voice.

"… what can you do kid? … weapons…" I hear one of the Careers question, I think it's the girl from 1.

"We… have a lot of… can't take everybody…" now I think it's the leader of the Career pack this year, the boy from 4

"… _please_… let me show you… can do… weapons…" when talking with Careers it always seems to be about weapons. Strange.

I walk away from the conversation, as I can't make anything out of it anyway but it seems like the Careers are taking him.

Then I notice Julia at the weapon making station. I think she's making spear from a long wooden stick. I approach her with caution; afraid she might snap around, using her weapon-in-process against me. I sit down next to her, pick up a stick and a sharp rock and start carving as well. After about 5 minutes of silently sitting there, next to her, I find the courage to ask her if she would like to be allied with me. Her response shocks me:

"Do I look _weak_?" she exclaims, her blonde curls bouncing, "Do I look like I _need_ your help? I don't _need_ you or your _stupid _alliance to win the Games. _I'm_ strong enough!" Wow, this girl has the attitude I hadn't expected.

I quickly respond, trying to flatter her so she would join: "No, we don't think _you _need anyone's help. It's _us _that might need a little help in the arena. We were just hoping that you would be the one to help us out since you're so strong and everything."

A smile spreads across her face at the compliment, her green eyes lighting up, and after a moment's pause she asks, "Who else is in this alliance of yours? And who will be the leader?"

"Well," I say, "May from 11 is defiantly in and maybe her District partner as well. Elias from 5 might join. Maybe even we can convince Lauren from District 2 or Karla from District 4 to leave the Careers and join us instead. And as for a leader we haven't really decided yet, maybe we won't even have one at all…" I trail of, not knowing what else to say. She throws her wooden spear at the nearest target and hits the center. I hope she joins. If she joins that will make two of us who can actually use a weapon and _that_ would be a fair advantage.

"I'm in. I like the idea of not having a leader. Everyone gets a fair say, right?" I nod my head in agreement and she relaxes her tensed position.

"So," I continue, "we don't have a meeting place in the actual arena as we obviously don't know what it looks like. I was hoping maybe you have some ides. Any suggestions?"

"Well, the Careers' camp will either be by the Cornucopia or by a large water source, so we can't be anywhere near them…" I like her way of thinking "… but we need a water source of our own and as many supplies as we can get, but we can't get killed in the bloodbath… so maybe we should meet at the edge of whatever kind of forest there will be… or we could just spot each other when we have the 60 seconds at the beginning and then follow one person… Do any have any better ideas?" To this I shake my head. I think Julia will be a valuable ally when it comes to the arena.

It's almost the end of the day and I realize that I have been so occupied with finding allies that I have had no time to focus on my training, so I spend whatever time remains in the physical health station which is basically just training yourself so you have more stamina and so on.

Eventually our escort collects us for dinner but at the meal Louis and me both sit silently playing with our food, though he announces he is with the Careers now. And Charlotte chats with the prep team about the latest trends. After only about an hour I excuse myself from dinner and go to my room, without waiting for desert. The rest of the evening is uneventful for me except of my struggle with the shower.

That night I lay in bed with the motivation to train. Of course the training center is closed, but I promise myself that tomorrow I will spend the time training instead of convincing people to join my alliance. Hopefully May has convinced Jacob to join which leaves us with the girl from 5 and a Career…

**Longest chapter so far, I think. YAY! Hope you liked it. Please alert, favorite and press the blue button to send in a review! If you have any ideas for interview costumes please send them in with the reviews.**


	6. Hard Work

**Hi, just to let you know, I have changed some of the names to be more appropriate and if you are confused you can look at the end of Chapter 2 where the recaps of the reapings are. Thank you for all your suggestions and help. **

**BTW do not bug me to update, I am not a robot and I update when I want to. Sorry for the lag update though.**

The next day of training is similar though this time, I _actually_ train. I train with the bow, with an axe and even get the chance to throw around some knives for the first time. I can feel my skills and aim improving with all the weapons. I visit the plant identification station as well, just to review everything I already know from my visits to the woods. I studied the plants as well as training back home.

I bump into May a twice and both times she acknowledges me with a warm smile. She also informs me that Jacob from her District will join us and I tell her about Julia who even seems less grumpy today, but just before lunch Shimmer, from 1 and second in command of the Careers, asks if I would like to join them in the arena this year. I'm paralyzed, dumbfounded and shocked at why they would want _me_. The girl from District 7.

Apparently they saw me shoot and chop the fake trees with my axe which means now they want me to join. I'm torn.

On one side I want to be in a strong alliance but I'm not sure I want that alliance to be the Careers one. And what would I say to May and Jacob? Or Julia? I can't just ditch them… and wouldn't it be like giving in to the younger, stupider Louis? Copying him? Making him look like he's better than me just because he asked first? I'm not sure I want that…

But if I say no now I will have a smaller chance of getting either Lauren or Karla to join us… and if I'm to stay with the alliance I have already formed, we will need at least one of them

"J… j… just let me t… think about it." I manage to say, "And I will tell you tomorrow, after the interviews." I quickly add. Shimmer turns and walks away quickly, a look of disappointment on her tanned face, her strawberry blonde hair streaming behind her.

After that interaction I try to return to my weapon practice but everyone seems to be starring at me. I think I'm the first to ever have refused an alliance with the Careers, or even postpone my decision. Most, well all apart from me, have always immediately said yes.

Shortly after another silent meal, lunch, I find myself in the weapon station, again. This time though, I'm trying out a new weapon. It's a chisel.

It's basically a working tool that my father used in his craft room. It's got a handle and a long metal bit, which isn't too sharp at the end. But, if you take any rock and sharpen it, I guess it would be more like a thin spear-like knife. Maybe even better.

I've been working with it for almost an hour and the tip is ultra sharp. I throw it into the targets set up in the training center and the chisel hits home, in this case, the dummy's heart. My aim with the chisel is even better than my aim with a knife, maybe even better than my aim with the arrows.

I retrieve my newly discovered weapon from the target, making sure no other airborne weapon hits me in the process, and throw it again. I repeat this over and over again until the chisel hits the bulls' eye each and every single time. I'm pretty sure that this is the weapon I'm most skillful with and I've only trained with it for a couple of hours.

I catch the Careers moving towards me, Louis amongst them, and I quickly move on to another station, afraid that they want an answer from me earlier than tomorrow.

The station I am at now, shelter building happens to be the one Elias is at too.

"You're Alexa from 7, right?" I nod my head slightly; "May told me you wanted me in your alliance and I told her that I would think about it and give my answer to you." She pauses and I look at her questioningly.

"Yes." she continues, "My answer is yes. I will join you and your alliance in the arena, just inform me on our meeting place." And with that she gets up and hurries off to another station, probably afraid that I might turn her down.

The rest of the day I spend avoiding the Careers, moving from station to station, keeping a good distance between us at all times.

At the end of the day most of the other tributes leave without waiting for their escort to collect them so I do the same. As far as I'm concerned Louis has already left and returned to our floor.

I reach the elevator just before the doors close, shoving my hand in between them for them not to close. Inside, Julia stands alone, a look of concern on her face. I press the button marked 7 and the elevator doors close.

"Can I trust you?" her question surprises me but I reassure her that she can since we will be allies anyway.

"The Careers have asked me to join them… I… I don't know what I should do…"

"Me too," I confess, kind of shocked. The look on her face is priceless. "They asked me to join them too. I think they want to break up our alliance." I mutter realizing they must have also noticed we_ have_ an alliance.

"And what are you going to do? Are you going to ditch the alliance you formed to join those bloodthirsty savages or will you stay with us?" she asks.

"I'll stay." I answer, "I won't join the Careers, I already promised May, Jacob, you and now Elias that I would be your ally. What about you? Will you stay with us in the Games?"

"I'm still thinking about it… and now I've thought about it. Tomorrow I'll tell the Careers that I'm not joining." Relief overwhelms me. We really need her. May can't use a proper weapon and I don't think Jacob can use the sword he's been training with very well and I haven't even asked Elias yet. Julia is the only one that can properly use a weapon apart from me.

"Final 6?" I ask.

"Final 6" she repeats.

**Sorry for the confusion with the names but I hope you don't think they're still boring. I need ideas for interview costumes so please if you have any ideas or suggestions - send them in with a review by pressing the blue button :D Thanks. **


	7. Bulls Eye

**Hi there! Thanks for all the reviews so far! They really MAKE MY DAY! So if you want to be nice or have any suggestions please click the blue button at the bottom of the page! Having written **_**something**_** of course ;)**

The morning preparations for the private training sessions didn't go that well for me. I knew of course what I was going to do but since we don't have a mentor, Louis and me had to take it in turns to practice our entrances and postures with our annoying escort. To be honest I couldn't care less about my posture, so basically I spent most of the morning doing absolutely nothing but wandering around in the corridors on our floor. For fun I rode the elevator up and down until the mentor of District 4 told me to stop messing around.

What good did come out of my wandering was that I had come to a decision that would probably be a huge help to our alliance in the arena. I was going to tell the Careers that I would join them. That I would be their ally. That I would help them kill off the rest of the tributes one by one. That I would ditch my own alliance just to be with them.

But I wouldn't mean it. None of it.

When the Games began I would run to the center of the Cornucopia, with the Careers watching my back, grab as many supplies and weapons as I can and run away at full speed. Hopefully the Careers would just think I was going after another tribute, but really I would just be following May or Julia to our meeting place.

Those bloodthirsty idiots would only realize that I had ditched them, plus stole tons of their supplies, after a couple of hours when I didn't come back. Of course this would motivate them to hunt me down but I'm pretty sure it would happen anyway, especially if I turned them down now. So this, at least gives our alliance some advantage, if not a big advantage, over the Careers.

I wasn't planning on telling anyone about my fiendish plan, but when at lunchtime I realized that I needed someone to run after, deceiving the Careers, I decided May was the best option.

"So you want to _use_ me as a distraction?

"To steal the supplies from the Careers?

"This might get me killed and will be dangerous?" May questions me after I have finished explaining my plan to her. I feel kind of guilty but I sheepishly say yes, looking down at my feet.

"Then I'm in!" she exclaims, a little loudly. I really didn't think she would agree but I guess this is what allies are for, right?

As for finding each other in the arena we decided that we would all head directly away from the mouth of the Cornucopia, running as straight as possible. From there we would hopefully all find each other, still in one piece with at least some kind of weapons or supplies that could come in handy. I tell Julia and Elias personally about our decision, but not about the plan, but Jacob only hears the meeting place information from May.

I still don't know why he's even in the alliance, I mean I know I wanted him in the first place but I don't even know what he can do. Something May said about it meaning a lot to her. I guess I will have to wait till the training scores to find out if he will survive even the first few minutes of the Games, in other words – the Bloodbath.

When our lunch is almost over I saunter over to the Careers table and tell them that I will join them. Their faces light up at my words. I also notice a couple of other tributes sitting with them, which I guess are also in the Career pack this year. The girl from 9 is there and so is the boy from 5. I wonder how they got in.

The Careers alliance is big this year. _But so is ours_, I remind myself.

Louis snickers from the end of the table with an "I told you I was better than you" look on his face. Just what I expected of that selfish traitor and moron. I shoot him a deadly look, wiping that smug smile of his face in an instant.

_If only looks could kill, the Hunger Games would be so much easier_, I think to myself, a silent smile creeping onto my face.

"Alexa Brenan, District 7 Female" the robotic voice calls out across the waiting room. I get up slowly, looking behind me. There still a lot of people to go in, including Louis, but for some reason it's quiet. I think only the Career's were talking anyway and since they were the first ones to go in they toke their chattering with them.

I walk steadily towards the training room doors, not looking at anybody. The doors open automatically. I walk over to the center of the room and call out my name and District. Most of the Gamemakers pay attention but two or three are already drunk. I half pity the other Districts, the ones going in after me, the Gamemakers won't probably be conscious enough to even realize the tributes are there let alone give them a decent score.

_Focus_. Right, I have fifteen minutes to show them what I'm worth. _Fifteen_ minutes and my timer is already going.

I sprint over to the double-sided axes station, pick one up and hurl it at the furthest target. I throw another two axes and move on to the bow and arrows.

My aim is better with this weapon so I hit the set up moving targets. Next I move on to the station where the chisels are. _Were_. They're gone! I scan the other stations but my favorite weapon is nowhere to be found. I guess it won't be at the Cornucopia either then. My hopes of winning the Games have become even lower now.

Without losing any more time I run over to the plant identification station and show them all I know about nature and edible plants. I only have a couple of minutes before the buzzer goes off signaling the end to my private training session.

My time has ended. Just like that. I hadn't even had the chance to show off my greatest skill. It's not fair. I bet the Gamemakers rigged it just to see what I would do without the chisel. Or another tribute was using but either way I would say I copped pretty well. I guess I'll just have to wait for the scores to come out.

**Very, very, very inspired! Still don't know about interview costumes though, which may be coming up in the next chapter! Please help me if you have any ideas by clicking the BLUE REVIEW BUTTON! Really want to reach 50 reviews (or at least 30) before the Games start and you are the **_**only**_** ones who can help me do that! Scores for the private sessions in the next chapter**


	8. No Luck

**Disclaimer: this is the LAST disclaimer I am doing because I am pretty sure **_**everyone**_** knows the Hunger Games do NOT belong to me but to the great Suzanne Collins. **

The tension in the room builds up as Jo King, our interviewer, begins his speech on TV; everyone is waiting for the scores. I'm silently laughing at his name. I mean seriously – Jo King? His hot pink suit isn't helping the humor either. Nor is the fact that he's wearing matching pink lipstick and has the same bright hair.

Then District 1's scores flash across the screen, the both tributes receiving a 10. District 2' tributes are not far behind with a 9 and 10. District's 3 scores are very low but 4 scores well, almost as well as 1 and 2.

Elias, my ally, scores an impressive 8 but the rest of the scores are low until Louis' face flashes across the screen with a 10. Just like the Career's. I can't help but wonder what he did in there to score so high. Then it's my turn.

The number 7 flashes across my face. That can't be my score! Maybe it's just the District number… but then the picture changes to the District 8 boy.

I'm disappointed in myself. I thought I was better than that. But I guess I'm not. My hopes for leaving the Games and returning home are lower than ever before.

Everyone else in the alliance_ I_ created scores better. Julia receives a 9, May and Jacob both get 8's. My score is the lowest, even if it's only by a little.

I hope the Careers don't reject me and my plan fails… Or worse, my alliance breaks because of my score…

How did it happen? How? Why? I thought that I hadn't paused too long when looking for the chisel… I thought I had hit the target centers with my arrows… What did I do wrong?

I storm off to my room, ignoring the celebration of Louis' score entirely. Once I'm past the door, I pick up the butter knife lying on my dressing table and throw it at the bathroom mirror.

_Bang! _

The mirror shatters, the smooth surface breaking, sending down sharp shards of reflective glass at me. I dodge most of them but one manages to hit me in the leg. I gasp at the pain.

I pull it out and stop the blood flow with a bathroom towel, which happens to lie near me. I then find a small medical kit and stick on a plaster to cover up the cut. I know I will have to get rid of t tomorrow, let's just hope the stylists don't notice.

_I already have my first injury and I'm not even in the arena yet, great start!_ I think to myself with amusement.

I lie on my bed, alone, thinking what my alliance will have to say about my low score. I wonder about this for almost an hour, falling asleep at times, before I hear a knock on my door.

"Who's there?" I call out, not getting up but propping myself onto my elbows.

Without answering, Louis opens the door and I flop back down.

"Just leave." I tell him through gritted teeth. He is the last person I want to see right now.

"You know," he says, ignoring my words and starring quizzically at the broken mirror, "I did quite a bit better than you today." I groan. Seriously? He came here to boast?

"And you know," he continues, sitting down on the edge of my bed "I'm going to get more sponsors than you. Which means I'm going to win. And you know that means you will have to lose, in other words die."

I stare at him with mock amazement and ask, "Your point is…?"

"My point is that I am better than you and I will always be better than you. My point is that no matter22 what you do, of us you will be the first to die" with that last statement, he leaves.

_We'll see, we'll see who of us is first to die_, I silently threaten him, even though he is already gone.

"I don't know! Ok?" I exclaim. We've been working on my interview angle for ages and we can't seem to find anything that suits me. We've already spent most of the morning with no results.

"Ok, ok. Calm down." My escort tells me "Have we tried brave?" I shake my head in response.

"So, I'll ask you some questions and you reply," she continues.

"Why did you volunteer?" I roll my eyes. It's about the millionth time she asks me that very same question.

"I just did. " I answer lazily.

"Ok, fine!" my escort exclaims in her Capitol accent, which makes her sound like a mouse, "Let's try mysterious".

But just as she opens her irritating mouth again to ask me yet another question, Louis barges in. Just like he did last night. But now I'm even grateful.

"Is it my turn yet?" God, he sounds like a five year old. Without letting Charlotte make another excuse for more time, I get up and quickly walk out the door, past Louis. I don't say a word. I don't look back but I hear the door slam behind me.

I storm down the hallway, but before I can even take 5 steps my prep team stops me.

"We need to get you ready for your interview!" they exclaim in unison. I just realized that I don't even know their names.

They drag me back to the remake center, probably one of the places I dread the most, and start cleaning me all over again.

They wax my skin again and paint my nails a pale green with miniature pictures of leaves on them. They pull back my hair into a braid, adding what seems like tons of hair gel to keep it in place. My face becomes layered with makeup and my body is stinging and raw like the last time.

Finally when Georgia walks in, they leave me alone but again; I'm not wearing anything. I hate them for that. I hate the fact that they are trying to make me look pretty for my death. I hate knowing that they will never have to worry about getting reaped or their children being sent into the Games. I hate the whole of the Capitol for inventing the stupid Hunger Games in the first place!

I think I let my anger show because Georgia exclaims "Easy there! Don't get so worked up! It's only an interview!"

I sigh, letting out all the anger and then wait for her to bring out my interview costume. A moment later she comes back with my clothes on a hanger.

_Seriously?_ I have to wear _that_?! I'm so putting up a fight to not wear that dress! It's _so_ short! Plus the neckline is way to low for my liking. It's patterned in leaves like my nails but every time the material moves it looks like the rustling of leaves on the trees. _Like home,_ I think sadly.

I actually can't do anything about having to wear it, so I let my stylist zip it up at the back. I feel so self-conscious; I don't know how I'm going to survive the evening.

I'm forced to wear heels too, which I can't properly use since Charlotte didn't have time to teach me that at the interview preparations. Then I am sent off to the interviews waiting area.

**Sorry for the fast paced chapter. Just really want to get to the Games. Please help me get to 30 reviews before that! It motivates me to write and if you want fast updates click the blue button to review!**

**Also thank you for all the ideas for costumes! Please if you have any more ideas send them in! **

**PS: I will NOT post the first chapter of the Games unless I get to thirty reviews. I will be sad and depressed and probably hate myself for writing this story in the first place. Plus I will have no inspiration. This is not an empty threat – I will go through with it. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **


	9. Mission Accomplished

My hands are sweating. I'm panicking. I can't focus. How the hell will I get through this?

The first interviews are just a blur, a rush. I can't remember a thing they said; right now I can't even remember their names properly. I'm just so worried about the score and the games and my alliance… and… and… urgh!

This is so frustrating! And the worst part is that I _still_ don't have an angle for the talk show…

A voice announces something and it registers in my head. I'm up next.

I mount the stage stairs and feel the blood rushing to my face when I notice the audience. The cheer is deafening.

A young man sitting in the velvet red chair across from me.

He is just covered with colours!

Hot pink hair styled like a mohawk, rainbow contacts in his eyes and a pink tuxedo. The one thing that's probably not artificial, the only thing, are his lips. Not poofed up like the rest of the colored artificial freaks out there but more or less… normal.

I sit down in the chair beside this abnormal rainbow and listen for the first question.

"So, you're a brave girl… volunteering fort hat girl in your district…" He trails off and I realize that still don't know his name. Kind of awkward.

I stay silent.

I sense that the audience are tired and bored after the Careers funny silly happy interviews.

"So tell us tonight, what do you like most about the Capitol?"

_I hate all of it_.

"Definitely the fashion…" I lie looking down at my own slutty dress. "…Especially the clothes fashioned by my stylists," I add

"And now, tell us why did you volunteer?"

"Well what do _you_ think?" ok, so mysterious it is. "How can one not volunteer for their district? I'm sure all you lovely people would" I keep lying.

Well that kind of backfired so let's try sexy… ah this might be hard…

"Now I've got a question for you… how do you like my outfit this evening?"

I stand up and do a catwalk to the edge of the stage, flip my hair and walk back.

Many of the male members ooooooh and aaaaaah while their wives shush them.

Mission accomplished. Now they wont forget me.

The buzzer sounds and I leave the stage with the same walk. I notice most of the male tributes are staring too.

Wow this is just _hilarious_.

I can't even be bothered to hear Louis's interview so I just head back to our floor.

When the doors of the lift open I remember that I had wanted to ask the Career from 4 to join us. Now it doesn't seem like such a good idea… she could figure out my plan and the Careers could kill me in the bloodbath… Then it would just be the end.

I can't let that happen.

I enter the room and see that the shattered mirror has been cleaned away and that the rest of my room has also been tidied.

I unzip my dress and take a long hot shower since this is probably the last one I will get in such comfort.

No. Let me rephrase that. This is probably the last one I will get in such comfort _until after the Games_. I have to stay positive.

The second I lie down I'm asleep… am I even worried about tomorrow?

**OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! So sorry it has been this long! I moved country… and had to settle into a new school… so PLEASE **_**PLEASE**_** forgive me for the short chapter and the**_** well**_** overdue update…. Sorryyyyyy for long wait for these 2 chapters...**


	10. Check

**Sneak peak of the arena… your first clues… enjoy and review!**

Leila paced around the clean room. She was Head Game maker and she could not fail. Not mess up and nothing could go wrong. Not like last years. She never saw the Game Maker again and she can guess what had happened.

"Right guys. Let's get this show on the road!" she exclaimed.

"Cornucopia and supplies ready?" she called from her balcony.

"Check." Someone from across the room answered.

"Canons?"

"Check."

"All pods in place?" she continued.

"Check."

"Avalanche triggers?"

"Check." The voices were coming frim all directions of the room filled with extremely advanced technology.

"Outer force field?"

"Activated."

"All bombs around the tributes plates ready?" the list for things to prepare was endless.

"Check."

"Any sign of the tributes with the trackers?"

"We have signals incoming from tributes of Districts 1 and 2."

"12's trackers activated. And 10's!" the Game makers were getting excited now.

"Got 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8!" someone else shouted out.

"All tributes ready Miss." Reported another.

"Is every camera at the ready and wired?"

"All ready."

"Snow falling?"

"Check."

"Then I guess we are ready to begin." Leila announced.

The room was filled with a wild cheer.

The 6th Hunger Games had just begun.

**Again… sorry for the short chapter… I feel bad… REALLY REALLY REALLY want to get to 30 reviews before I post the first chapter of the games… please help me… Love you all and if any ideas SEND THEM IN! How many of you know what the arena will look like? Review and tell me what you think it might look like! Do you think Alexa will win? Will she get away with her plan?**

**Fire away with questions and reviews!**


End file.
